


the shiniest of all shiny rocks

by southernconstellations



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-17 20:18:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/southernconstellations/pseuds/southernconstellations
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>harry never wants to lose his shiniest rock. louis doesn't plan on getting lost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the shiniest of all shiny rocks

**Author's Note:**

> drabble??? idk

"You know, Harry." Louis mumbles, shifting a bit. "Hmm?" Harry hums into his best friend's neck. The two lay, a mess of limbs tangled together on their living room couch. It's 10:05pm on a Saturday night and both are close to passing out.

"I've realized that, in every pile of rubble, there's always a shiny rock. You just gotta look for it." He slurs, smiling into the curliest curls he's ever loved. Harry chuckles.

"Yeah, Lou. You're right. Most of the time, there are a few shinny rocks. But, they don't make the rubble go away. They just distract you from it. And that's not always enough."

Louis frowns, offended that Harry would dare to contradict his epiphany. "But, sometimes, there's a rock shiny enough to make up for all the rubble." He says. Harry nods. "True, yes. But sometimes, people lose their shiniest rock. And that can hurt a lot worse than never having it in the first place."

"You could always find yourself a new shiniest rock. Just gotta dig a little, is all." The older boy offers, eyebrows knitting together. Harry chuckles again. "S'not always that easy, boo. 'Cause sometimes, the digging part takes a little too long. And you start to wonder if this new shiniest rock is worth all the trouble it's putting you through, or if it's even there at all."

"If it makes you happy, it's always worth it." Louis insists.

Harry sighs. "Yes, of course it is. But, when you've been digging for so long, you kind of lose sight of that. You get caught up in how tired and sad you are. It doesn't feel worth it, anymore."

Louis rolls his eyes and groans, fed up with Harry being a little twat. "Ugh, shut up, Harry. I'm trying to be optimistic about life and you're bringing me down." He moves to scoot away from the younger boy, pushing until on the opposite end of the couch. He pulls a mad face. Harry whines.

"Hey, get back here." He pouts, crawling after Louis until he's hovering over the boy's body. He nuzzles their noses together, whispering, "M'sorry, sunshine. You're very right. There's always good in the bad, no matter how deep down." Louis tries to keep being mad, but ends up smiling and kissing Harry on the cheek. He reaches and twists his fingers into the larger boy's jumper, pulling him down a bit.

"Are you still digging for you shiniest rock?" He asks, lazy eyes fluttering softly.

Harry pauses for a minute, before shaking his head. "No, m'not." He says simply. Louis smiles. "No? Who is it, then?"

Harry grins, biting his lip before answering with, "And why should I tell you?" Louis frowns. "Because, I'm your best mate. I deserve to know. Now tell me before I leave your lame ass down here and go up to bed." Harry grins wider. "You know I'll just follow you."

"I'll run up to my room before you can get me and lock my door. Now shut up and tell me who your fuckin' shiniest rock is."

 _"Language,_ Louis!"

Louis hits Harry on the side of his head, pulling the boy foward by his curls. Their noses are touching. "Tell me, goddammit!" The older lad growls. Harry sighs. "Fine, you prick." He sucks in one more sigh before saying, "You're my shiniest rock, Louis."

Louis gives a questioning look. He bites his lip and maybe even blushes a little. But then he scoffs. "Yeah, right. Cut the crap. I'm not your shiniest rock." Harry raises an eyebrow. "And why not?"

"Because," Louis starts, shrugging a litte. "M'just not. Why would I be? S'not like I'm a girlfriend or anything." Harry frowns. "Who made the rule that a person's shiniest rock has to be their girlfriend?" Again, Louis shrugs. "I'unno. Just seems like that's the way it should be."

Harry shakes his head. "Well it's not."

Louis nods slowly, pulling Harry tighter against him. "Well, why am I your shiniest rock, then?" He asks quietly.

"Because." He starts, swallowing before continuing with, "Because you just, are, Lou." Louis sighs. "That's not a proper answer, Harold. You know I hate when you do that."

Harry shrugs. "Yeah, well. Whatever." Louis sticks his bottom lips out. "C'mon, curly. Tell me, why am I your shiniest rock? There's gotta be a reason."

"Maybe there isn't."

"I know there is."

Harry sighs and settles further into Louis's chest. If he was aware that this conversation was going to take a turn for honesty hour, he would've killed it the minute it started. "Can we just watch one last film and go to bed, Lou?"

Louis shakes his head, sitting the two of them up. "No, Harry. I want to know. Why, of all the people in the world to choose from, would I be selected as your shiniest rock? Hmm? Give me an answer and I'll leave you be." Harry exhales loudly, shoving his hands into the lap of his now crossed legs. "Well, 's because I love you more than, like, anyone, Lou." He murmurs, so low that Louis almost doesn't hear.

"You. You do?" The feathered-haired bloke knew he meant a lot to Harry, yeah. Of course he did. They were best mates. But, he wouldn't have figured he meant that much. And, if being honest. Louis loved Harry more than anyone, too.

"Yea, I. I do, Louis. I love you, quite a fucking lot and, you just make me, really happy. And, yeah." Harry fumbles out. Louis smiles, now, and asks, "Since when?"

"Huh?"

"Since when have you, you know, loved me more than anyone." He elaborates. Harry sighs. "I dunno, since, the X-Factor? Like, a towards the end of it. I just, I was actually, pretty sad back then. Because, you know, there've been shiniest rocks before you. But I'd lost all of them. And it made me pretty miserable." Louis nods, but doesn't say anything. So Harry continues.

"But then I met you, and, well. I just kind, of, I don't know, _connected_ , with you? You could probably say I, well, fell in love, I guess?" He ignores the widening of Louis' eyes and the drop of his jaw, keeps right on talking. "And like, you were just, my whole world, man. Still are. And even then, three years ago, when we'd just started out as friends. And we'd do all of those really cute things, like sneaking out of our beds to sleep in each other's. Or wearing each other's clothes while performing for good luck. All the things we did. They made me realize that, you were, _the_ shiniest, of all shiny rocks. And I knew that if I lost you, it'd be worse than anything. So, I've always done, like, everything I can to make sure you're okay, and at least content, if not happy. Because I just want you to stay. If there's one thine I want more than all other things, it's for you to say." Finally, Harry finishes, worrying his lower lip between his teeth.

Louis can't speak, really. He's stuck with a gaping mouth and he worries that his eyes will dry out if he doesn't blink soon. So he does. Slowly, he shuts his lips, lets his eyelids dampen his seeing utensils. But still, he says nothing. Because, what is there to say, really? Harry spoke for him. Said all the things he'd be thinking for the past few years of his life in one fucking paragraph. And now, they can really only do.

So Louis does. Does what both have clearly wanted to do for quite some time. He leans forward, slowly just in case by some odd chance, Harry objects. But once their faces are hardly an inch apart, and the younger boy's got his hand slipped behind Louis' neck, fingertips brushing cheeks and lips ghosting over one another, the blue-eyed lad is well aware that there will be no protests made. And so he finishes what he started.

Their lips, kind of, _mold _together. It's soft and it's sweet, both thoroughly enjoying the taste of each other. They move to lay down. Harry's still got one hand slipped behind Louis' neck, his other resting on the small of the older boy's back. Louis is cupping Harry's face with both his hands. No two people have ever fit together so damn perfectly, to be honest.__

For a while, they just kiss. And by the time they're done, their mouths are pinker and wetter and swollen. They don't mind, though.

After another film and some more, soft, angelic pecks, Harry carries Louis up to his own bed. And when the two are cuddled under a warm blanket, wrapped up in the evern warmer warmth of each other's love, Louis whispers softly, "You're my shiniest rock, too, by the way. Have been since the day I found you in that bathroom."

And that's that, really.


End file.
